Power Rangers: Red and White Mistakes
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Tommy makes a mistake that seriously endangers Jason. Cowritten by BlackFox12. This contains spanking and a few adult themes.


**Red and White Mistakes**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Power Rangers, and we're not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Tommy makes a mistake that seriously endangers Jason

**Authors:** BlackFox12/Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers; violence; sexual scenes

**Author's Note:** See BlackFox12's profile page for the correct reading order

The battle was getting fierce, with the power rangers fighting for their very lives. Angel Grove and the world were counting on the rangers, with Tommy fighting one monster as a second came into the fray with the rangers. Lord Zedd, it seemed, wasn't taking any chances in this battle as the teenagers fought. Tommy struggled to fight with his saber, dragging it along the monster before firing blasters at it. The monster went down, and he saw the other rangers also bringing down the second. He smiled, but lost his smile when the creatures grew with smoke bellowing around them rolling out of the way in time to avoid being stepped on. He looked at the others and nodded. "I need Tigerzord power now!" He then watched the others call for their zords, leaping up onto his, the others following.

Jason raced towards his zord, arm and leg bruised enough from the battle that he was limping, and struggling to keep his balance. Under any other circumstances, he would have left the battle to get healing – but Tommy was pushing the team so hard, Jason was having to fight well past his endurance levels.

Tommy was so involved in the battle that he didn't notice that Jason was hurt as badly, as he was determined to end the battle. They needed to destroy the monsters, with the creatures having already decimated three buildings, soon having his zord shaken. "Uhhh.." He held onto his chair in the zord and ordered that they form up to try and fight the monsters. That was when he saw Jason heading to his zord and stood up, watching in horror, as a creature blasted at him. "NO! JASON!" As the smoke cleared, Tommy saw his boyfriend lying on the ground in his red ranger form. Acting fast, Tommy knocked the creature from stepping on Jason, fuelled by rage and his duty as the leader. The battle was fierce, and the rangers soon destroyed the monsters, along with a few more buildings in the battle. Tommy leapt from his Tigerzord and ran frantically towards Jason, screaming his name, not seeing him even moving. "JASON! NO..." He knelt down beside him, blinking back tears, and held him in his arms. The other rangers leapt out of their zords as the zords returned to their slumber. All the rangers knew how their leader and Jason felt for each other, and they all cared about Jason, too. He was their friend and team-mate, and now lay in their new leader's arms while Tommy cried in anguish.

Jason's ranger form disappeared, but he still lay limply in Tommy's arms, eyes closed, only the faint rise and fall of his chest showing that he was even breathing. His arm hung at an awkward angle, having been broken by a painful strike from one of the monsters.

Tommy was desperate to get him some help and stood up with Jason in his arms. His voice was thick with tears and his heart broke, seeing the damage done to his boyfriend. He ported Jason to the command centre, already crying, and carried him to the medical ward. His face was stained with tears as he brokenly spoke. "P...Power...Down..." His body was surrounded in a white glow, and he fell to his knees, unable to stand. He had failed Jason and had failed as a leader, sobbing while his friends tried to comfort him. He needed to get Jason some help and soon.

With a heavy heart, Tommy picked Jason back up and headed to beam them to the hospital. Once there, Tommy told the doctors that Jason and he were rock climbing and he fell. His arm was definitely broken, and he was badly bruised and banged up.

It took a couple of hours for Jason to wake up, and when he did, he found that his arm was put in a cast, and his whole body was sore. But the first thing he did was ask the doctor where Tommy was, and if he could see him.

Tommy was a wreck the entire time. When the doctor came to him to let him know that Jason wanted him, he all but ran to Jason's room. He looked so upset when he saw his boyfriend lying there. He began to sob again and went to his bed. "J...Jase...I am so sorry...I...I...failed you and the t...team..."

"Tommy..." Jason grabbed his boyfriend's hand, and squeezed hard. "Don't cry, love... please," he said quietly.

Tommy continued to sob and obviously was wracked with intense guilt. "I...I should have known you were...hurt...Jase...I am a h...horrible...leader..."

"No, you're not..." Jason used his grip on Tommy's hand to pull his boyfriend down onto the chair. "You got caught up in the battle... it's happened before..."

"B...But I s...should have...k...known you were hurt, Jase...I failed you." Tommy sat down on the chair next to his boyfriend's bed. "I thought I'd lost you seeing you on the ground...I tried to be a good...leader, Jase.."

"Tommy... you're a good leader, love," Jason whispered, still holding his boyfriend's hand. "I know you wouldn't have left me hurt normally... Don't blame yourself."

"You didn't think so when Zordon made me the leader. You didn't seem too happy about it, and we had that fight." Tommy felt horrible, and his heart ached that he'd caused his boyfriend's injuries.

"Tommy... I'm sorry..." Jason looked at him sadly. "We haven't been having a good time of it, love, have we? I do love you... I'm sorry I got angry with you."

"Love you too...I didn't know why you were so mad at me. You just were brushing me off, but then I figured it was cause of my being leader." Tommy whimpered, wanting to hold his boyfriend. "Man, this is all my fault. I got you hurt, baby."

Jason looked into Tommy's eyes, still holding tightly to his hand. "I want you in my arms, Tommy." He kissed his love's hand. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I'm sorry I picked that fight with you... Sorry I've been neglecting you for so long..."

Tommy managed to lay with Jason and hold him, still crying a little. He held his boyfriend and slept with him.

The next morning, they were told that Jason could get out of the hospital, and with his parents gone, Jason was taken to Tommy's house for him to take care of his boyfriend. He helped him get up the stairs, and the two of them entered Tommy's bedroom with his parents out for the weekend. "You okay, baby?"

"My arm's sore... but I think the bruises are healing." Jason kissed Tommy softly. "What about you, love? Have you forgiven me for what I said to you?" he asked seriously, feeling bad when he thought back on their fight.

Tommy nodded and sniffled. "I do, but I'm the one who caused your pain, Jason. I don't think I can forgive myself, Jase, baby."

"Do you need to go over my knee when I'm healed?" Jason asked quietly, kissing Tommy's cheek.

Tommy looked at Jason and actually began to cry again, nodding, wanting to get rid of the pain he'd caused in his heart and in his boyfriend. "Y...Yes..."

"All right, love..." Jason embraced Tommy with one arm, kissing him softly. "That'll be the first thing we do when I'm healed."

Tommy lay in Jason's embrace, needing the comfort as much as Jason did, returning the kiss. "I am sorry, Jase...I am so s...sorry, baby."

"I know, love." Jason pressed his lips against Tommy's neck. "I love you, Tommy. I wish I hadn't shouted at you... I can't believe it took this for me to realise how wrong I was..."

Tommy grabbed the blanket on his bed that was nearby and covered them both, needing the warmth. "Love you too...Not your fault...it was mine."

Still holding tightly to Tommy, Jason let his hand drift down to gently rest on his boyfriend's bottom. "We'll get through this, love." He squeezed one cheek gently.

Tommy felt the way Jason held his bottom, and it comforted him as much as spankings tended to. He sniffled and felt himself growing groggy. "Mmm...kay.."

Jason kissed Tommy softly, and held him close. "I love you," he whispered. "Now sleep."

"Love you too," Tommy muttered, and did indeed fall asleep; but sadly, his dreams were not pleasant. Hours passed before Tommy was caught in a nightmare, thrashing around in the bed.

Woken up by his boyfriend thrashing about, Jason quickly gathered Tommy as close to him as he could with only one working arm. "Tommy, love, wake up..." He kissed him.

Tommy whimpered and thrashed about, but with Jason's prompting, he woke up, panting hard with wide, dark eyes. "J...Jase?" He suddenly burst into tears, cuddling into his lover's arms, sobbing and shaking. "YOU...D...DIED THERE...MONSTER...KILLED YOU..."

"Tommy... I'm not dead." Jason kissed his boyfriend, and held him close. "Touch me... I'm right here, holding you."

Tommy shivered, still frightened and feeling guilty for having failed his boyfriend. "It could have been worse, Jase...You could really be dead. That thing almost stepped on you."

"It didn't, love. You destroyed it in time." Jason let his hand run gently over Tommy's back, sliding up under his shirt to caress bare skin. "When my arm's healed, I'll make sure the nightmares stay away... But what's going to help you until then, Tommy?" With their accelerated healing, it wouldn't take long for Jason's arm to heal; but he was still anxious about his boyfriend.

Tommy looked away with a shaky breath. "I...I don't know...I don't know what to do and how to make them go away, Jase."

"Except for being spanked?" Jason kept his hand on Tommy's back, wanting and needing the physical contact with him.

"It is the only thing that helps, Jase, and I deserve it. I let my leadership fail you, and you nearly were killed, and that is going to haunt me for a while."

"All right, Tommy... but I think this may be partly my fault as well. If we hadn't been fighting, you wouldn't have been so unfocused."

Tommy shook his head and kissed his boyfriend. "But it is my fault; I took your leadership and made you feel insecure in our relationship and on the team because of it."

Jason returned the kiss – hard and passionately. "No, Tommy. It's true that I felt insecure at first, but I think you were the right choice for leader. I shouldn't have argued with you; I shouldn't have hurt you."

"But I didn't help matters either, Jase, and right now I don't think I was the right choice as leader at all."

"Tommy..." Jason embraced his boyfriend as tightly as he could, given that he only had one working arm. "You made a mistake. No one got badly hurt. And we'll deal with what did happen soon." Jason kissed Tommy's neck gently.

"No one got hurt badly? Jason, you were almost killed cause of me and my failure to even damn well notice that my boyfriend was hurt." Tommy held his boyfriend, close to tears again with the weight of his guilt nearly crushing his heart. "I could have lost you cause I was too stupid to even think or look to see if you were with us. I almost lost you and I nearly died myself inside when I saw you laying there."

"You didn't lose me, love," Jason whispered against Tommy's neck. "I'm still here. And if I was healed, you'd better believe we'd be doing more than just lying here talking."

Tommy blushed a little at that comment and began to kiss him again. "I just...I don't know if I am cut out for this whole leader thing. You were the best, and always were my hero and boyfriend. I'll never be as good as you as the leader."

"I think you're gonna make a great leader, Tommy." Jason kissed him, hand moving once more over his bare back. "Plus... you're accepting the consequences of your actions. Learn from your mistakes, and you'll be a great leader."

Tommy laid down with his boyfriend the best he could again. "I don't feel like that right now, Jase. I know I made a huge mistake and am scared. What if the next time my actions kill one of us or the others?"

"They won't, love. I have plenty of faith in you. And I won't be hurting you again, believe me."

"Well, at least one of us has faith in my leadership abilities, bro, cause I definitely don't."

"I believe in you. And I'll always be around to help you." Jason kissed him. "Whatever you need."

"I need you to help me, Jase...I need help to be the leader you see me as...I need forgiveness and I need to know that I can do what you believe I can."

"You know I'll always forgive you, don't you, Tommy?" Jason asked seriously. "But when you need punishment, I'll give that to you. And anything else? It's yours. All you have to do is ask... sometimes not even then."

"I need to be punished for this, Jase...Please, when your arm is better, I need to be over your lap. We need to resolve this and soon. I am scared of making the same mistake."

Jason gently stroked Tommy's arm. "I don't think you will, love. But I'll punish you. But you need to tell me, Tommy... what sort of spanking do you need? Just my hand? The hairbrush?" He looked seriously into his boyfriend's eyes.

"I...I don't know, Jase...I don't know how badly the nightmares will be, nor what I need till we start."

Jason nodded, and then nipped lightly at Tommy's lips. "When my arm's healed, I'll give you what you need," he promised, hand moving down to rest lightly on his boyfriend's bottom.

The teenager shivered at the touch to his bottom, knowing that Jason would indeed make sure that he wouldn't feel any guilt. "Will I be forgiven after like always, Jase? I just need you to hold me and keep the nightmares of seeing you lying there to go away and stay away."

"Tommy..." Jason kissed him softly. "I always forgive you, don't I? And I'll always hold you. I love holding you."

Tommy smiled and returned the kiss just as softly. "Yeah you do, Jase, and I love it when you hold me. I just hate seeing you in any pain. I love you, Jase, and have since we first met...well, when I wasn't trying to kill you, babe."

"I don't know, Tommy... you've been fixated on me both times you went evil. Sure there wasn't a trace of love that first time?" Jason grinned.

Tommy actually blushed a little. "Well, when we first met at the tournament, I thought you were pretty cute. Hot even, to be honest, and had to, um, you know later on in my room at home." The teenager blushed even harder at that admission. "But guess I did have the hots for you then...yeah..."

Jason kissed him gently. "Thought you were pretty fine yourself, love. It doesn't matter what colour you wear – green or white – my feelings for you will never change."

"You thought I was cute then, too, even before we really met?"

Jason nodded. "It was hard controlling myself enough to fight you during the tournament. Of course, later on, we faced you as Rita's puppet... and it was easier then to fight you."

"Yeah, well, I really was a bad boy then and definitely fixated on you. It is like being evil just turned my desires into obsessions and I wanted you."

Jason snorted softly. "Oh, I know you wanted me the second time... not so much the first."

"Well, by the second time, we were dating then, but I think I wanted to play with you the first time too. I did, however, want to kill you as well. Think it was cause you made me feel all weak and gushy inside then. Hated it."

"Well, since you hated weakness then..." Jason kissed Tommy's neck gently. "The second time you went evil, I had to fight to get you over my knees. Could have been interesting to try that the first time."

Tommy cringed a little and then laughed a little. "Ohh that would have been interesting, and I would have definitely put up a fight then, too."

"But apart from that, you know I won't punish you unless you agree to it, right?" Jason asked seriously, looking into Tommy's eyes. "I'd never just spank you without warning."

"I know, Jase. I trust you to know when I need it and give it to me, baby."

"I don't like causing you pain – though I won't say I didn't get some small satisfaction out of fighting you when you were evil. But yeah... when you need to be punished, a sore bottom is what you'll get." Jason's hand trailed down Tommy's back, and lightly squeezed his bottom.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy spanking me when I was evil, baby. I bet you loved to give it to HIM while you were trying to get me back."

Jason snorted quietly. "Well, I did sort of enjoy that... but only cause he made me really mad. And hurt me."

Tommy snickered a little at that. "Well, I was a bit of a pain in the butt when I was evil, honey, but I know that you will never do it unless I need it. And if I ever go evil again, you have my permission to spank me, and it might get me back again."

Jason kissed Tommy's neck again. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Hmm I have an idea, baby, and probably as much as I love you."

Jason let his lips trail over Tommy's skin, kissing his boyfriend repeatedly. "If I didn't have this cast on, I'd have you completely at my mercy."

Tommy giggled a little and soon, despite Jason's bad arm, he found himself flipped onto his back anyway. "It seems you pretty much do."

Jason grinned, pulling Tommy's shirt out of his pants and up and kissing the exposed skin. "Not putting up much of a fight, are you, white ranger?"

"Well, kind of not fair to put up a fight when my opponent is injured, now, is it? However, when you are better we can spar all you want and see if you can pin me on my back," Tommy teased playfully, but pretended to put up a fight, though not hurting Jason and was careful of his arm.

"Hmm... Sounds good to me..." Grinning, Jason easily kept his boyfriend in check – but frowned when he struggled with the fastenings on Tommy's trousers. "You're gonna have to help me here, love."

Tommy grunted a little and tried to get his pants undone while on his back under his boyfriend. He finally got them open and down, leaving Jason to deal with his underwear. "Not doing all the work, baby."

Jason pulled Tommy's underwear down easily – even with one hand – and then began kissing his way further down Tommy's chest and stomach, teasing him.

Tommy soon found that he was having trouble concentrating when Jason managed to remove his underwear. His hard, heated flesh sprang free and caused the teenager to groan in relief. He soon began to give his boyfriend just as much attention, grabbing at Jason's butt.

Jason moved further downwards, and then finally – with a wicked grin and gleam in his eyes – took Tommy's erection into his mouth.

Tommy let out a cute yelp and bucked up with wide, dark eyes. "AHHH OH MY GOD, JASON!"

Jason laughed gently, and started working on bringing Tommy to the edge, feeling himself growing hard from the attention he was giving his boyfriend.

Tommy definitely was squirming and moaning while Jason's wet, warm mouth was wreaking havoc on his poor, throbbing body. "UHHH, JASE...PLEASE...GONNANUHHHHGGG!" The teenager cried out as he suddenly came in Jason's warm mouth, unable to truly warn him.

Jason laughed, and felt himself come directly after. He swallowed Tommy's seed with a wicked smile, and then crawled up to kiss Tommy on the lips. "I love you."

Tommy growled and moaned against his boyfriend's mouth. "Love you too...Mmm, you taste good."

Jason kissed him hard and passionately, and held onto Tommy as tightly as he could. "I really have been neglecting you," he said with quiet sadness, knowing that their fights had meant they hadn't been together for a while.

Tommy sighed and kissed him back just passionately. "Yeah, you have; but I don't blame you, honey. We both were fighting, and it is both our faults that we haven't been together."

"I blame me. I was the one who started the fight. And I know how much I hurt you." Jason held tightly to Tommy. "I won't, ever again. I swear it."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah; you did hurt me, Jase, and I won't lie to you, cause you know well enough; but baby, that night you rejected me and was cold, I cried myself to sleep." The teenager wiped away a few stray tears and looked at the pillow he'd held while he'd cried and the teddy bear that Jason had given him. "I held the teddy you gave me and my pillow just wishing you'd come back to me."

"I'm sorry..." Jason kissed Tommy gently. "I can't believe I was that cruel to you. And it shouldn't have taken this for me to realise how wrong I was." He gently wiped at his boyfriend's tears.

"You were cruel, Jase, and I wondered why you hated me so much. I kept trying to figure it out, but it hurt more every time I tried. I just want you back in my arms and my life, Jason. I love you so much and never want to let you go."

"I don't hate you," Jason whispered in Tommy's ear. "I could never hate you, my love. You're the world to me, and I'll make sure you never doubt that again. Tell me how I can make it up to you, Tommy. Whatever it takes... I'll do."

"Mmm, but you are doing just that," Tommy said as he held onto Jason with a soft, sad smile. "You are holding me and I am happy right here. I know you love me and can feel that right now, baby."

Jason kissed Tommy's neck and just held on. "You're not the only one to blame for this, love," he said quietly, feeling guilty for the pain he'd caused.

"What do you mean by that, Jase? I am the one that got you hurt and we had a fight, but that doesn't mean you're to blame too."

"I hurt you, and probably made you unfocused. I don't think you're the only one who needs to be dealt with once I'm healed, Tommy."

Tommy blinked a little and took Jason's hand. "Um are you saying you uhhh..need to as well? I don't blame you, though, baby."

"I have guilt as well, love," Jason said quietly. "Once I've helped you, I do need your help with my guilt as well. Can you do that for me?"

Tommy nodded, knowing that he could even if he hated to hurt and spank his boyfriend. "Yeah, guess I could do that. I mean, I've done it before, but only really spanked with my hand, so hope that works. Don't know if I could use anything else right now, and fear hurting you."

Jason kissed Tommy's neck once more. "I trust you, love."

Tommy groaned and giggled when Jason's lips tickled his neck. "Love you too, baby, and trust you too."

Jason held Tommy as tightly as he could, still kissing his neck. "Do you want to try sleeping again now?"

Tommy nodded and held onto his boyfriend, scared that he'd have a nightmare. He was tired, though, and hoped that there wouldn't be any trouble in town while they slept. "Yeah, guess so, Jase..."

Jason leaned his forehead against Tommy's. "I'll be right here, love, if there are any more nightmares." His eyes began to close. Accelerated healing tended to take a lot out of them.

Tommy smiled tiredly and held onto Jason and also grabbed the teddy bear that his boyfriend had given to him, letting his eyes close. He was exhausted and also needed to heal from the battle, but not as badly as Jason did, only to groan when his communicator went off with Lord Zed obviously not planning to give them a break. "Awww man..."

Still with his eyes closed, Jason spoke into the communicator. "Hey, guys. Do you need us right now? I can't fight well right now, and Tommy's exhausted."

Tommy, unfortunately, was needed as the battle was getting bad and he groaned, getting up. "Aww, man. Okay, I'll be there." He sat up and yawned, looking at Jason. "I had better go...they do need me." He then kissed Jason before morphing and heading into the battle, alarmed when he saw the monster. "Whoa!" He could tell the others were in danger with their zords badly beaten and called the tigerzord, leaping into it to finish the battle off, getting smacked around a fair bit.

Jason really wanted nothing more than to go and help his boyfriend and the other rangers, but he knew that he'd just endanger himself for nothing if he tried to help. He didn't fall asleep, however, and lay awake worrying.

The monster was pounding on Tommy's zord, but he finally managed to defeat it before heading back home after an hour, falling onto the bed, obviously beaten and exhausted. "Hey...Thought you were sleeping."

Almost immediately, Jason pulled Tommy into a tight embrace. "I waited up for you. Sleep now, love..." he whispered, kissing Tommy's head.

Tommy hissed a little since he was bruised, but didn't mind Jason holding him. "You're so sweet, Jase."

"I love you." Jason kissed his lips. "Now sleep... please."

Tommy groaned and struggled to get some much needed sleep, but found it difficult. After some tossing and turning, the white ranger finally managed to close his eyes and sleep.

Jason kept a tight hold of his boyfriend, and joined him in sleep.

It was hours later when Tommy was having a fit in his sleep, murmuring and whimpering. The sky was dark, and it was obvious that they had slept most of the evening and all the afternoon, but that didn't stop Tommy from having a nightmare once again.

Woken up by Tommy's movements, Jason tightened his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him gently. "Wake up, love. You're having a nightmare."

Tommy continued to squirm, and yelped when the arms wrapped around him; but he didn't see arms. He saw snakes in his mind, which sprang forth from Lord Zed's staff, leaping at him. He was in a dark room, with the menacing villain holding him captive once again, determined to change him back. "NOOOO! I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!" He was screaming in his sleep, watching as all the other rangers were killed except for Jason, and he screamed again when Jason was killed, his boyfriend lying on the stone cold floor, his eyes looking up at him with lifeless accusation. He had failed as their leader and lost everything. Tommy woke up with cold sweat glistening on his skin, shaking in fear. "NO!"

"Tommy..." Jason held on tightly, kissing his boyfriend. "What did you dream, love? What did you see? Tell me..."

"You...You don't want to know, Jase...Trust me, honey...you don't want to know." Tommy shivered, remembering the snakes that held him, and began to sob, knowing that this dream was a premonition. He was going to be turned again and lose Jason forever.

"Was it a bad one?" Jason asked quietly, stroking his arms. He leaned forward and kissed Tommy's tears away, letting his hand move over his boyfriend's back. "Tommy... I think I should see if Zordon has something that can heal my arm. I think we need to do this now..."

"Lord Zedd...He...captured me again...Killed you all cause of me...I'm going to be turned again...Jason, please don't let it happen! Felt so real!"

"It'll never happen," Jason whispered fiercely, holding tightly to Tommy. "You won't be turned again. You hear me, Tommy Oliver? Remember what Zordon said to you. Your powers can never be corrupted again."

Tommy still sobbed and shook in terror that maybe they could put a spell on him. "B...But what about me? My powers might not be able to...but what about me? He c...could still grab me."

"It won't happen. And even if it does? I'll be there. I'll come save you. No matter what it takes..." Jason kissed Tommy's shoulder. "Do you want to come with me to the command centre?"

Tommy nodded, not wanting his boyfriend to leave him alone right now. "It...It was so real, Jase...What if they are going to grab me and are trying to tire me out so that they can grab me?"

"If they do, then trust me, they'll have one hell of a fight on their hands." Jason got up, pulling on his clothes, and then helped Tommy to his feet. "Let's go, love. We can get my arm healed... and then I'll make sure the nightmares and the guilt go away."

Tommy nodded and held onto both Jason and his teddy bear, obviously shaken, after getting dressed to port to the command centre.

Jason managed to get a healing salve for his arm from Zordon and Alpha, and as soon as he put that on, his arm healed – though he was warned that he couldn't rely on it too much, because it interfered with the body's natural healing properties. Then, once he and Tommy ported back to Tommy's house, Jason just embraced his boyfriend tightly with both arms.

Tommy held onto Jason, still rather upset about the nightmare, hoping it never came true, actually trembling.

Jason kissed Tommy softly, and then looked seriously into his eyes. "Shall we deal with this now, love?" One hand slid down to rest lightly on Tommy's bottom.

Tommy sniffled and nodded, not wanting to have those nightmares again. He wanted this to go away and went to the bed, since they had ported back to his room. With trembling hands, he took down his pants and his underwear, stepping out of them, looking with haunted eyes at Jason, begging him silently to make it go away.

Jason took hold of Tommy's hand, and led him over to the bed. He sat down, and pulled his boyfriend over his lap, resting one hand on Tommy's bare bottom. "What's this spanking for?" The normal question.

Tommy took a hitched breath and whimpered once he was over Jason's lap. "F...For failing you...as...a...leader and letting you get hurt."

"I love you, Tommy. That's why I'm doing this." Jason took a deep breath, and brought his hand down in a hard smack to one cheek, and then repeated the swat on the other side.

"Owuch!" Tommy let out a gasped yelp at the first swat to his bare bottom, and then chewed his lower lip as Jason continued to spank him. "Ooohhh.."

Jason spanked hard and fast, tipping Tommy up so that he could get better access to his boyfriend's sit spots and thighs. He knew that Tommy needed this – but that didn't make spanking him any easier.

Tommy was soon yelping and moaning at the hard spanking with his bottom burning up. Tears soon followed with the White Ranger sobbing over his boyfriend's lap, having needed a good, hard spanking, but it seemed all he needed this time was a hand spanking. He just hoped the premonition wouldn't ever come true.

Jason continued until Tommy's bottom was red and hot to the touch, and then stopped, rubbing his boyfriend's back gently. "Is this enough, love?"

Tommy was too busy sobbing to say anything and was shaking already, with his bottom on fire. "Yessum...Jase..."

Jason immediately pulled Tommy up and into a hard hug, cradling him gently and making sure his bottom didn't rub against anything. "I love you. I've got you. Shh..."

Tommy continued to cry in Jason's arms, clinging to the teddy bear and his boyfriend, needing the comfort. "Oww...l...love...y...you..t...too...owww..."

Jason kissed Tommy's neck and face over and over. "I love you. I forgive you. You didn't fail me. I love you so much..."

"Love you too, Jase...you spank hard." Tommy whimpered and snuggled to his beloved. "T...Thank you."

Jason held Tommy as tightly as he could. "You needed a hard spanking," he whispered softly. "But I hate hurting you." He gently rubbed Tommy's heated bottom.

Tommy sniffled, finally calming down, and just whimpered, cuddling up to his boyfriend. "Love you...would die if you did, Jase."

Jason kissed Tommy softly. "Love you too," he said against his boyfriend's lips. "I don't ever want to lose you."

Tommy felt the tears once again. "I...I don't want to lose you either, Jase."

"Shh..." Jason gently wiped away Tommy's tears. "You're not gonna lose me, whether through battle or through us fighting."

"But I almost did, Jase...I was so reckless and stupid."

Jason held Tommy, and took a few moments before he spoke. "But you didn't. And I know you've learned from what happened."

"Yeah, going to make sure my baby is with us; and if he's hurt, I am ordering you out of the battle to heal first."

Jason snorted. "You won't have any luck ordering me out of a battle if I'm needed, love."

Tommy looked at Jason, semi serious, and spoke. "Me leader...you Red Ranger," he said in a Tarzan voice, and then giggled a little. "But seriously, Jase, if you risk your life, I will order you out and spank you if needed, Mr. Scott."

"I won't take any stupid risks," Jason said seriously. "But don't expect me to sit a battle out if there's trouble."

"If you are hurt I will, Jase. I mean, man, those monsters were brutal; and think Lord Zedd is trying to wear us out."

"It wouldn't surprise me. But our fighting didn't exactly help things."

"No, but we will get though anything, even if he sends more out." Tommy held his boyfriend and frowned. "Do you still want me to um...?"

Jason nodded, gently sliding his hands over Tommy's back. "Yeah. I already felt bad, and then when you told me how upset you were..." He shook his head. "I should never have treated you like that."

"Okay; and sadly, that is the truth...God, I really didn't know what to do or even think then." Tommy gently moved, and urged Jason to stand up. "Kay, guess we should do this now, before Lord Zedd sends down more monsters."

Jason stood up, and pushed his pants and underwear down. Then, he leaned forward over Tommy's lap. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, voice filled with the pain he was feeling from how he'd treated his boyfriend.

Tommy adjusted his baby onto his lap and then raised a hand and brought it down with a hard smack. "I know, baby, now why am I spanking you, Jase, love?"

Jason drew his breath in a sharp gasp. "I picked a fight with you. I rejected you and made you cry. You thought I hated you..." He swallowed, close to tears already.

Tommy nodded and got right down to business, spanking Jase hard and fast, knowing he needed it. Tommy also needed it, considering how hurt he had been by his boyfriend's behaviour; but he would make sure Jason never treated him like that again.

It didn't take long for Jason's breath to catch in the first sobs; but though he gasped and grunted from the pain from the spanking, he stayed still and took it, wanting nothing more than to make this right between them.

Tommy continued to rain down hard spanks on his boyfriend's once light, tanned bottom, until it was a beet red. Tommy hoped that Jason would get past this, considering he was forgiven.

Jason's breath began to hitch in continuous sobs, and he lowered his head to his folded arms, managing to get broken apologies out through the tears.

Tommy continued to spank him a few more minutes before gathering him into his arms. "Shhh..I forgive you, baby...it's all over. I love you."

Jason slipped his arms around Tommy and just held on tightly, the tears falling onto his boyfriend's shoulder. "Sorry... I'll... never again..."

Tommy just held him and felt his own tears again. He laid himself and Jason down on the bed as they cuddled. "I know...I love you...I forgive you, baby."

Jason embraced Tommy tightly, and began to kiss him. "I love you," he whispered. "I'll never hurt you again."

Tommy kissed him back and just held him. "I hope not...I don't want to lose you, ever."

"You won't ever lose me," Jason promised, wiping gently at the tears that had fallen down Tommy's cheeks. "You won't need to hold onto the bear or your pillow anymore... I'll never let you doubt my love for you again."

Tommy smiled a little. "But you gave me the bear, Jase...It's my way to hold onto you when you're not here."

Jason smiled slightly, and let his fingers run over Tommy's back. "But you'll never need its comfort because I hurt you. I promise, Tommy... Never again."

"I hope not, cause you'll think this spanking was a feather tickling you, baby."

In spite of himself, Jason smirked a little. "Guess you almost enjoyed giving me that, then, love."

"Honestly, baby? Yeah, I did, but you know I hate to hurt you; even when you hurt me."

"I deserved it," Jason said, losing his smile. "I love you more than anything. You didn't deserve what I said to you. I don't think I'm gonna be able to forget that."

"Well in any case, Jase, you are forgiven; and you have a sore butt to make you feel better." Tommy smiled a little and playfully smacked his reddened bottom. "See?"

Jason gave a slight wince, but still smiled – and kissed Tommy hard and passionately. "I love you so much."

Tommy returned the kiss and sighed. "Love you too...don't you ever do that again, and I'll try and be a good leader. If I'm not, you can spank me again for it."

"And if I ever hurt you again, you can punish me." Jason kissed his neck, hands sliding down Tommy's back and edging lower.

The white ranger nodded in agreement. "It's a deal, baby...We spank each other if we do something stupid or hurt each other."

Jason pulled Tommy tighter against him, and kissed him softly. "I think we need to sleep now... don't you, love?"

"Mmm, yeah, better hurry before our communicators go off again."

Jason pulled the covers up over them and closed his eyes, giving Tommy one last kiss before he felt sleep overtake him.

Tommy soon followed his baby into sleep with a soft smile playing on his lips. He had his Jason back, and it felt good to cuddle that soft, muscular body into his arms, even if his butt hurt. He was determined to be a good leader, even if he got spanked on a regularly basis, never wanting to risk Jason nor the team ever again.


End file.
